


Unlikely Love

by Lost_and_afraid (orphan_account)



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lost_and_afraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two best friends reveal their feelings for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Love

will write soon bruhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> These are REAL people


End file.
